


Pride and Beauty

by LawrenceKinden



Series: Stories of the Conch Republic [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Japanese Mythology, Original Work, Zodiac Mythology
Genre: Gemini - Freeform, Gen, Kitsune, Spanking, Venus - Freeform, Zodiac, beach, conch republic, mytholgoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venus cannot abide being rejected by Rooster and makes sure everyone knows it. An Immortals of the Conch Republic story. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Beauty

A cloudless, bright blue sky arced overhead like a flawless sapphire and reflected off the gently undulating ocean whispering against the white sand beach. The mugginess stuck shirts to backs and chests, but was mitigated by the gentle breeze. It was a beautiful day in the Conch Republic. 

On the south side of the isle, at a café called 'Southernmost', the Gemini Twins stat, chatting idly. Gem, the eldest of the two, sipped at his lemonade while his sister, Gem, told him about the latest diet she'd see on the Internet.

"You're not fat, sister dear," said Gem mildly over his drink, having waited for a strategic break in Gem's chatter.

"Who said I was?" she asked, her cool grey eyes glittering dangerously.

"You've never been interested in fad diets before, why now?" He was unperturbed by his sister's glare.

"You never know when knowledge like this will come in handy," Gem sniffed airily, but she was obviously putting on a show now, and her brother laughed quietly.

"You know what I think?" he asked her.

"What do you think?" she asked gamely.

"I think you're getting caught up in the commercialization of the Prime Material Plane. Mortals can have unexpected effects on the likes of us. Perhaps you should go home before you suffer any further untoward effects?"

Gem smiled at his sister.

"And leave you here unchaperoned? I couldn't bear the responsibility of such a disaster." Gem put a hand to her forehead dramatically. Then she smiled at her brother. "Besides, the Internet is cool. Remember that spanking site I found? The things mortals think to do!"

Gem blushed. He was about to respond when something caught his attention, two somethings in fact. And they were attached to the chest of a voluptuous young woman known well to the Gemini Twins.

The girl had long black hair and bright blue eyes with smooth, chocolate skin. It was Venus of the Roman Pantheon. She was wearing a black bikini top and a flimsy, tied-off, white skirt that did nothing to hide her long smooth legs or the black bikini bottom underneath. She was the standard of loveliness, standing out even amongst the lovely of the Conch Republic.

"Close your mouth, brother dear, before you drown in your drink."

Gem shook himself and tore his eyes from the beauty of the Love Goddess.

"Sorry. That girl has a strong effect on men." Gem's statement was evidenced by the many heads in the café that turned toward Venus.

"No need to apologize," replied Gem, "She doesn't just affect men."

Gem raised an eyebrow at his sister but let the subject drop. Silently, they observed the café over their drinks, hoping the entrance of the Love Goddess was an impetus to greater entertainment. It was then that Venus spotted them. The scantly clad girl flounced toward them and plopped onto the remaining stool. The normally cheerful girl had her lower lip exposed in a pout. Even pouting, Venus was damn cute.

"Welcome to our table," Gem offered mildly.

"Thanks," replied Venus with a tortured sigh.

The Twins grinned at each other faintly.

"Why so unhappy, V?" asked Gem.

Venus had put her face in her hands to hide her grief from the world, but at these words, she looked at the Twins, smiling.

"Oh! You're the first to care." She beamed at them. "You know how I've been seeing Rooster? From the Chinese Zodiac, ya know?" Well last night we were..." Venus turned red in the cheeks and glanced at the brother of the two. "This is kinda girl talk..."

"Venus," said the brother, "are you blushing? I didn't think anything could make you blush. When did you become so shy?"

Gem interrupted with a light laugh. "It's okay Venus, Gem and I share everything."

"Everything?" Uncharacteristically, Venus blushed even deeper. "Well... Um... All right then. So in any case, Rooster and I were... together last night and he tells me... tells me he's found someone else!"

"While you were... together?"

"Oh you poor dear," said Gem dryly.

"Yes!" Venus agreed. "I can't believe he'd do that to me. Me of all people!" Fat tears rolled down her perfect face.

"Well," reasoned Gem, "Immortal love is fleeting, ironic enough." He paused a moment for effect, shooting a mischievous look at his sister. "Just look at your father, Zeus."

"Zeus isn't my father!" the beauty screeched, and even the screech was harmonious and beautiful. The Love Goddess had quite a set of lungs and her screeching caused many patrons of the café to look her way.

"Zeus is the father of that... that flip skirt, that tart, Aphrodite!"

"Oh yes, my mistake," apologized Gem through his smile. He knew many of the immortals of the Roman and Greek pantheons were touchy about the differences between the two. He knew the fact that most mortals considered the two interchangeable was a burr under the proverbial saddle.

Gem threw her brother a reproachful look.

"I don't know how you could confuse the two of us. I'm much prettier than her. I've even got a planet named after me. What's she got I ask you?"

"Aside from—" Gem started, but was interrupted by his sister.

"So, who's Rooster seeing now?" she asked loudly.

Venus took a deep breath to steady herself. "Some kitsune girl, a three tail I think. Arrogant man just wanted someone he could compare tails with."

"Kitsune tails are impressive," agreed Gem.

Venus glared at him through tears. "You aren't helping, Gem."

"I'm terribly sorry," he replied, sincerity oozing from his pores. "Your tail is very impressive as well.

"Gem's just kidding," interrupted Gem before Venus could use her considerable voice again. "But you've gotta remember why we immortals take the forms we do and spend vacations where we do."

Venus sniffled as she cried prettily. "What do you mean?"

"She means," said Gem, "That we take these young forms for their... virility, and we're here because this is a party town. Because here, mortals lose their inhibitions and are willing to do a variety of creative things. It's naive of you to think that Rooster would be any different from the rest of us."

Venus looked form one to the other, but before she could respond, the topic of their conversation came striding into the café.

Rooster was a tall, handsome man. He was dark skinned with elegantly tilted eyes and strong features. Instead of hair, Rooster had a crest of black, red and green feathers cascading over his bare shoulders. From his lower back, just above the khaki shorts, was an extravagant feathered tail that arced impressively.

The girl hanging on his arm also had tilted eyes, though her skin was lighter and her features more delicate. She had long, black hair and small hands and feet. She was wearing a short white skirt made of a light breezy material and a white, backless shirt. The girl had three fox tails growing from the base of her back, each moving independently of the others.

Venus frowned. "How doare he come here? He knows this is my favoriate cafe. I'm gonna give that cock a piece of my mind." Venus was stalking after Rooster and his kitsune partner before the Twins could say anything.

"That was rash," remarked Gem.

"You shouldn't have provoked her," admonished Gem.

Gem waved a hand. "The girl needed provoking and you know it."

"I suppose." Gem nodded once and sipped at her drink. "But as the responsible one, I had to say something."

"Responsible?" Gem asked incredulously.

"Shh," Gem waved her brother to silence. "This should be good."

The Twins turned to observe Venus' confrontation of Rooster. The pair were too far away to hear at first, but Venus' tantrum soon became obvious to all. And the girl loved the attention.

"And another thing you over-proud bastard," the Goddess of Beauty was just hitting her stride in her criticism of the Zodiac Spirit. She criticized his looks, his manners, his sexual prowess.

The kitsune had her little fists planted firmly on her hips, fox tails lashing furiously, but she couldn't get a word in edgewise.

Just as Venus was commenting on Rooster's stamina, the member of the Chinese Zodiac gripped the Love Goddess by a wrist.

"That is enough!" he crowed.

Rooster sat on an empty stool, his tail flaring dramatically, then jerked Venus over his lap. Venus protested loudly, but was no match for the powerfully built young man. The café patrons and workers were a rapt and enthusiastic audience for the two-person show.

"You've needed this for a long time, Venus. You've been acting like a spoiled child for as long as I can remember."

Rooster undid Venus' gauzy skirt and dropped it to the deck, then untied one side of the bikini bottoms and let them fall as well. Venus' smooth bottom was shown off to the appreciative audience who called encouragement to the Zodiac Spirit.

Rooster raised a hand and brought it sharply down on Venus' butt, and she howled. Several quick spanks in a row had the girl screaming in anger and kicking to free herself. The kitsune looked pleased, her sharp little teeth bared in a grin. Venus cried for mercy and swore vengeance as Rooster peppered her bottom with sharp, quick spanks. The crowd called encouragement and appreciation.

Suddenly, a presence entered the room sending power tickling over everyone's skin. All turned to look, even Venus and Rooster.

He was a large man, at least seven feet tall, and well muscled, with bronzed skin and white hair and beard, clad in a pristine toga of royal purple. It was Venus' father, Jupiter. At Jupiter's side was a lithe female humanoid cat, wearing nothing but her cheetah spotted fur and hot brown eyes.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Venus relief and victory coloring her tone. "Daddy, save me!" It was the imperious command of a daughter deprived of nothing.

"She seems to have physically regressed," noted Gem.

Gem nodded. "A side effect of being treated like a child?"

"Perhaps. Interesting, no?"

"Indeed."

Rooster quailed under the scrutiny of the Roman Emperor-God.

Jupiter laughed. "Oh no dearest daughter. You should be more careful who you pick fights with. As I understand it, you started it and you can deal with the consequences." And with that, Jupiter sat down at a table and turned to watch. His feline escort sat on his lap and nuzzled his neck, purring audibly.

Rooster cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well, don't keep us waiting, boy!" boomed the Sky God.

Rooster nodded and returned to his self appointed task. "I hope you're satisfied Venus," he said. "You're getting exactly what you deserve."

The next minute and a half filled the café with the sharp sounds of a spanking. Venus' screams of outrage turned to pleas for leniency to resigned sobbing. Her bottom turned from brown to red.

To those scrutinizing the event, Venus' physical regression was obvious. Though her fast reddening bottom remained pert as ever, her breasts reduced, her hips slimed. By the time the spanking ended, Venus was a chastised little girl.

Rooster helped Venus to her feet to the mixed sympathy and catcalls of the crowd. Venus' clothes were gone (likely being auctioned on the Internet), so Jupiter provided a royal purple cloth for her modesty, (what little was left).

Rooster bowed to the audience, arm in arm with his little kitsune. The Twins added their mild applause to the rest. Venus, still crying, fled the café, but not before the fox girl landed a crisp smack to her purple clad backside.

The crowd howled their approval.


End file.
